<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the trials of waking up by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488879">the trials of waking up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two functioning adult shinobi can definitely put together a piece of furniture, right? The answer may surprise you!</p><p>(It probably won't.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the trials of waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Sasunaru + "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Naruto,” says the voice of Naruto’s awful, awful boyfriend. He feels hands at his back, shoving him lightly, tugging at the covers, but he makes a protesting sound, curling in tighter around his pillow and refusing to get up. It’s early, damn it. It’s- It’s before lunch time, at least, he can sleep in if he wants to!</p><p>“You need to wake up,” Sasuke says, and he manages to yank the covers free. Naruto refuses to open his eyes. “Come on, Naruto, I can’t do this without you. Wake <em>up</em>.”</p><p>With a final heave, Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and yanks him off the bed and he lands with a yelp and sputter and a glare, promptly awake. “What the fuck?” he asks, glaring.</p><p>Sasuke props his hands on his hips and glares right back. “You said you’d help me with the desk today,” he says, and oh, fuck, right, Naruto had totally promised that. Between the two of them, they can most likely put together Sasuke’s new desk - or the three of them, or four of them, or however many shadow clones it takes.</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” he complains, pushing himself to his feet and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Let me have breakfast first?”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes but nods, and so Naruto does manage to feel nice enough to give his cheek a kiss before he goes to eat his usual ramen breakfast. He kind of wants a real kiss, but if he tries to kiss Sasuke before he brushes his teeth he will <em>bitch</em> so it’s not worth it.</p><p>“Are you almost ready?” he still bitches, like a half hour later, watching Naruto yank on a shirt. “We’ll never get it done if you’re gonna be like this.”</p><p>Naruto sticks out his tongue. “Come on! Do you really think we can’t manage this? It’s a stupid desk, we’ll do it in like an hour and then we can watch a movie.”</p><p>They end up calling Iruka-sensei.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as <b>ftcoye</b> for my writing blog, and <b>chadsuke</b> for my personal. I'm also doing a fic/art trade during the coronavirus season, which you can find info on <a href="https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/614515858313773056/fanfic-trades">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>